seneca crane x katniss
by wolfdiny
Summary: katniss y seneca crane se enamoran, pero hay muchas cosas que hacen imposible que el mundo conozca su amor. seneca no quiere seguir eescondiendose, que hara?


**¡hola! he visto que es muy dificil encontrar un buen fanfic de los juegos del hambre en el que la pareja sea seneca crane x katniss **

**y por eso me e decidido a hacer uno. agradezco los comentarios y las opiniones sobre si deberia continuarlo. disfrutadlo =))**

FANFIC SENECA CRANE X KATNISS EVERDEEN

la conoci el dia antes de que la enviasen a la arena, me la cruze por casualidad mientras iba a la sala de control para revisar todo para el dia siguiente. Y aunque yo no solia hablar con los tributos, a ella la salude.

s: hola

k: hola

s: me llamo seneca crane, ¿y tu?

k: katniss, katniss everdeen

s: mucho gusto, ¿preparada para mañana?

k: debo estarlo, aunque supongo que uno nunca llega a estar listo para eso

s: te entiendo, yo cada año paso por ello y no lo soporto

k: ¿como?

s: soy el vigilante jefe

ella me miro fijamente con sus ojos marrones

k: debe de ser horrible

s: ni te lo imaginas...bueno, tengo trabajo, ya sabes, mañana empezamos

me gire y me dispuse a marcharme, pero ella me detuvo

k: no seas una pieza mas de sus juegos

s: me temo que ya lo soy

k: no, no lo eres si no quieres

no dije nada y me marche. me pase el resto del dia pensando en aquello " no seas una pieza mas de sus juegos"

llego la mañana de los juegos, y vi como al sonar la señal ella cogia una mochila y se adentraba en el bosque.

esa chica era realmente inteligente, pasaba el dia buscando provisiones y agua, y por la noche dormia en la copa de un arbol.

( unos dias despues)

entonces los profesionales la encontraron, ella se deshizo de ellos, pero resulto herida.

la contemplaba sufrir y me sentia mal conmigo mismo por no hacer nada. decidi hacer lo que sentia que debia hacer. Le pedi a mis

ayudantes que enfocasen a otro tributo, y luego que me introdujesen a mi junto a ella. gracias al equipo avanzado con el que contaba

en el capitolio consegui aparecer justo a su lado.

k: ¡seneca! ¿que haces aqui?

s: he venido a ayudarte

k: no deberias estar aqui, si el presidente snow se entera te matara

s: no pienso ser una pieza mas de sus juegos

me dedico una sonrisa fugaz y se acerco un poco a mi

s: dejame ver esa herida

ella me mostro su brazo, tenia un corte un poco profundo que sangraba. saque de mi bolsillo unas medicinas y se las aplique en la

herida. al instante ella parecio sentirse mejor,

k: gracias

me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo

s: no las des

k: ahora vete, pronto te echaran en falta

s: mi equipo me esta encubriendo, no me descubriran

k: vete, igualmente aqui no podras hacer nada

s: yo diseñe esto, y quiero que tu ganes

k: me niego a matar a mas tributos inocentes

s: seran inocentes hasta que intenten matarte, y puede que entonces sea demasiado tarde para ti

k: pero...

s: no hay otra eleccion katniss, o matas o te matan

una lagrima se escurrio por su mejilla

k: quizas seria mejor que muriese

s: no vuelvas a decir eso, ¿que hay de tus seres queridos?

k: gale cuidara de prim

s: ¿y los demas?

k: ¿quienes?

s: hay mucha gente a la que le importas

k: no lo creo

me acerque a ella y la di un beso en la frente

s: a mi si me importas

ella sonrio y se acurruco a mi lado

k: solo quedamos cuatro y tu

s: ¿quienes?

k:peeta, cato, su compañera, tu y yo

s: esperemos que los profesionales se encarguen de peeta por nosotros

k: ¡no digas eso! el es mi amigo

s: aqui no, el intenta sobrevivir, no le importa matarte para sobrevivir

k: el no es asi

s: ¿crees que el se sacrificaria para que tu ganases?

k: no...no lo se

s: tu ya sabias que esto ocurriria tarde o temprano, solo hay un ganador

ella no dijo nada, cerro los ojos y se durmio en mi pecho.

nos despertamos sobresaltados, el bosque ardia, y bolas de fuego se estrellaban a nuestro alrededor.

s: ¡katniss corre!

la tome del brazo y la guie por el bosque, ella se solto y paro a recuperar el aire, entonces una bola de fuego se dirigio hacia ella.

yo corri y la empuje a tiempo, evitando asi que muriese calcinada.

ella quedo inconsciente por el humo, asique me arranque un trozo de chaqueta, me cubri la cara con el y cogi a katniss, llevandola lejos

de aquel infierno.

la deje apoyada en una roca y me di cuenta de que me habia lastimado. tenia agunas quemaduras leves.

me eche un poco de agua y me alivio.

poco tiempo despues, katniss desperto, y cuando me vio se lanzo sobre mi abrazandome con todas sus fuerzas.

s: ¿que te ocurre?

k: a mi nada jajaja

me gustaba que estubiese contenta, me hacia sentir bien

k: gracias por salvarme

s: deja de darme las gracias por todo

ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, luego se separo y me miro.

yo estaba en shock, asique me limite a lanzarle una sonrisa

CONTINUARA...

**dejadme en los comentarios vuestra opinion y si quereis que siga =))**


End file.
